Can You Smile For Me?
by MissShips-A-Lot
Summary: His sealed shut eyes were trying to pull away from the gun that was forcing his head to tilt to the left. He was shaking violently and uncontrollably, and how much I wished I could break out of this and hold him in my arms as he cried, kissing the top of his head and whispering sweet nothings into his ears...but I guess that won't ever happen again.


**Author's Note: Yeah for cliché things and bad writing! :D**

**Sorry for hurting your feels if at all probably not okay I'm leaving bye**

* * *

"I thought we told you what was going to happen if you turned into this, Dan," Chris laughed almost madly as he forced himself to chuckle between each short breath. He pivoted around with one foot and exaggerated the stomp of his opposing foot and cocked his head, looking down and sighing quickly. His face was already drenched in blood along with the rest of his ripped clothing, and he was carrying a dried blood-stained knife in his dominant hand, making him look completely and utterly horrifying when you're up close to him...and that's exactly where I was now.

He hesitated before speaking. _"It's all your fault."_

I was bound by torn pieces of cloth to a wooden chair pulled straight from a gardening magazine against my will. The window was covered by blinds, but the morning glow gave the objects in the room depth and a glowing light. My feet were tied and knotted tight to the legs of the chair and my arms were behind it, hitched to another part. If I wanted to escape, which I really did, I'd have to fall backwards right the back of my head onto cold, hard concrete, and I definitely didn't want to do that, so I sat in wait while Chris and PJ chuckled maniacally, holding a gun to the head of the love of my life.

My tear-stained cheeks were starting to burn as salty water rolled down them. I couldn't scream anymore because I knew the outcome. I knew they'd do anything to make me terrorized. I started to speak, but faltered before I finished.

"I hope you know Phil did absolutely nothing wrong and you really should just kill me instead." I reasoned somberly, not wanting to trigger anything that I'd regret later and keeping calm. An amused expression blanketed Chris's appearance and he motioned for PJ to keep the handheld to Phil's head.

I kept an emotionless façade as Chris approached me with pursed lips. He laughed again. "Dan, I keep my promises." he growled before suddenly swinging a fist at the wall next to him and startled me. He shook his wrist, trying to relieve his pain and stood back to where I was bound. "The pact?-"

_"I never agreed to that bloody promise, Chris!"_ I gave in, raising my voice to the mad man and successfully silencing him. Shaking with anticipation and fear, I let out a timid sigh. "...You beat me into it."

I thought you should know, a while ago, back in the eleventh grade, Chris and PJ used to 'bully' me often, and once they found out I was-...well, you know...'_bisexual_,' they didn't like it one bit. One day, they found me, and Chris lifted me up by the collar of my shirt to slam me against the locker and taunt me before telling me if I'd ever think about being homosexual, they'd find me and kill the one I loved right in front of me. ...They asked if I'd agree to it and I didn't, of course, but he convinced me otherwise by striking me repeatedly as I whimpered and tried not to sob, and I finally broke. I admitted defeat and he dropped me to the floor, bruised, battered, bloody and all.

Memories flooded back to my head, but I was interrupted by a small whimper coming from Phil as his head was pushed to the left a little, the handheld pressed against the side of his face. You could just see all he's been through just by looking at his appearance; his raven-colored hair was up in all directions, unkempt and chaotic, and he had dark circles under his striking pale blue eyes, symbolizing days without rest and too much weight on his shoulders. His whole face was tear-stained and bloody from wounds that has seeped deep into his flesh and weren't healed, and the duct tape over his mouth looked_ days_ old. He looked like he's been tied up for a long time...but that's exactly what he's been through.

I looked away, closing my eyes to kill the burning of tears, but soon looked back when I heard the clicking of a gun. Phil closed his eyes tight and sobbed quietly, turning his head away the slightest bit and flinched when PJ came close to his face to simply kiss his cheek and pet his soft hair as Phil whined, looking down with a completely powerless expression, it took all my strength not to struggle and maybe wiggle myself out of this.

Chris beamed at the sight of Phil's pain, and I wished so much at that moment I could stand straight up and sock my ex-best friend in the mouth, then come over to comfort Phil and keep PJ away from him. Oh, how much I just wanted to, but, of course I had to be bound to a wooden chair.

"Oh, stop your crying, Dan. We'll get to you eventually," started Chris. He put his hand behind his head and closed his eyes, inhaling a breath of air before turning around in the same position to face me. "But..." he paused and laughed, turning away again. "I'm afraid your poor little Phil, here, won't be coming out of here alive."

I froze immediately, dropping everything I was thinking about and filling my mind with new thoughts. I couldn't even contemplate the words that escaped the lips of Chris. It was overwhelming. My heart was racing too fast to comprehend, my mind surging with contemplations. It's like our life together was flashing before my eyes, anything and everything, the good times and the bad, and it all had to end like this. I struggled to break free from the cloth, but to no avail; I was weak, hungry, cold, and unable to believe what was before my eyes right now. I sniffled and bared my teeth as I tried to keep my sobs in, tears falling down my face once again and I let out another cry of pain before speaking hesitantly.

"Please, you don't have to hurt him." I sobbed again. "You don't have to do this."

They both just stared at each other and laughed as PJ smacked Phil upside the head, drawing a yelp from him as he cried again, looking at the ground with the most helpless look and I couldn't help but turn away and sob along with him.

"C'mon now, Chris. We've been stalling for three days; put the boy out of his misery." PJ chuckled.

_"Oh, shut the hell up!"_ I yelled, becoming quite irritated. He was a sick, twisted individual now he'd been holding Phil and I captive for God knows how many hours.

Chris laughed right along with him. He'd changed a lot too; his voice had turned from casual and easy-going to sinister and mad. I didn't understand at all. My theorization was abruptly stopped when Chris forced my head to face Phil's feeble body. I didn't look into his defenseless eyes, no, I didn't dare look into them. They'd only be a reminder of how beautiful he really is.

Or, _was_, I should say.

I didn't even want to think about anything anymore. The love of my life was going to meet his demise and it was all my fault. I didn't bother to shut my eyes; I knew what Chris would do. Force my eyelids open. He's going to make me watch. I'm going to see everything. I'm going to watch Phil die with my own eyes.

I didn't realized how much my eyes stung form the salty tears that were beginning to form until I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Phil's terrified expression, his sealed shut eyes trying to pull away from the gun that was forcing his head to tilt to the left. He was shaking violently and uncontrollably, and how much I wished I could break out of this and hold him in my arms as he cried, kissing the top of his head and whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

But I guess that won't ever happen again.

I guess I underestimated Chris and what he could do.

_It was all my fault._

Chris's hands held my head in place to face Phil and his defeated expression, and I gave in, letting the last of my tears slide down my bloody face as I watched in horror.

"Alright, Dan, I guess this is goodbye." PJ laughed, patting Phil's head as he trembled and flinched with every tap, closing his eyes. PJ wrapped an arm around his shoulders and knelt down, touching forehead to forehead, but the soft smile that was on PJ's appearance quickly faded into a devious smirk as he lifted a hand and tore the duct tape right off of Phil's face, causing him to yelp loudly in pain and look at me again.

"...Phil?" I questioned. My voice was hoarse and raspy, trembling from sobbing and light from fear. He simply looked into my eyes once again and I felt drawn towards him, but I couldn't move. I couldn't hug him and kiss him goodbye or hear him talk one last time...

"Love you, Dan." he squeaked, voice soft and reassuring and face bruised and bloody, but that was all I heard escape his lips before the clicking of a gun was heard again, ringing in my ears and leaving me with no choice but to keep silent as PJ spoke again.

"Alright, say goodbye, you two!" he mocked in a childish manner, and all Chris did was laugh and raise my hand up to wave at Phil. I forced his arm away.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding before trying to look away, but only to be forced back to his view.

"Can you-..." Phil began, but shut his mouth before he could speak again when PJ slapped him across the face, silencing him outright, but he spoke again.

_"Can you smile for me?"_

"Shut_ up!_"

And then came the gunshot.

It only took a second for Phil to be instantly snapped away. I watched in utter horror as the bullet entered his head, jerking it to the side and I saw his head fall limp to his left, blood starting to form at the crease of his mouth. The room was covered in crimson blood and it stained Phil and PJ the most. PJ grinned, then slowly made his way towards me and putting the handheld to the side on my head.

I didn't have any more tears left to cry as I sat speechless, jaw dropped and lips quivering. Phil was gone. Poof. Just...gone. Like that. Just like that. It came so suddenly.

I'd never be able to see him again, hug him for that matter, or kiss his soft lips gently as we just talked to each other on the couch. I would never be able to run my hands through his soft, black hair, and I would never be able to talk about how gorgeous or adorable he was and make him blush. I'd never be able to do anything with him anymore...because he's gone.

He's _dead._

I can't do anything about it.

I didn't even care if I died at the moment. I wanted to be with Phil. I wanted to love him again. I just...wanted to die. I wanted for this to be all over.

I just wanted Phil back.

Thoughts rushed through my head as PJ put a gun to the side of my head and a hand in my hair. Then, it was done for.

"Bye, Dan." he muttered.

And all I felt was a surge of pain, then black.

Strangely, the _only_ thing I regretted...

I didn't smile.


End file.
